Exhaust systems for a combustion engine generally include a manifold connected to the combustion engine at one end and bolted to an exhaust pipe at the other end. The exhaust pipe extends a distance from the manifold and generally has a catalytic converter system bolted thereto. These catalytic converter systems generally include a ceramic substrate having a catalyst coated thereon and a metal housing surrounding the substrate. A compressible support mat is usually placed between the ceramic substrate and the metal housing. This support mat functions to accommodate differentials in expansion between the ceramic substrate and the surrounding metal housing, as well as to protect the relatively fragile ceramic substrate from vibration and jarring movement of the engine and exhaust system.
Relatively recently, catalytic converters have been mounted very close to the combustion engine, and in at least one patent disclosure, that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,259, within an end opening of the exhaust manifold. When so mounted though, and as disclosed in this patent, the exhaust manifold has had to have end cones formed at the entrance and exit ends of the catalytic converter which is necessarily an expensive casting and assembly practice.
It has been an objective of this invention to provide a catalytic converter which is so mounted within an exhaust manifold that there is no need for the formation of end cones.
Another objective of this invention has been to construct the catalytic converter in such a fashion and to mount it in the exhaust manifold such that it may be easily and conveniently replaced if necessary after protracted use or if it inadvertently fails during use. To that end, the catalytic converter of this application comprises a self-contained cartridge which is removably and replaceably supported within the exhaust manifold of a combustion engine.